


My Queen

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Post-Canon, Queen Catra, Season/Series 03, Years Later, post redemption, queen glimmer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Glimmer odiaba a sus consejeros por varios motivos. Catra odiaba a los consejeros de Glimmer por varios motivos. Pero su amor siempre será mas fuerte.





	My Queen

Glimmer miró a la gran luna de Etheria a través del gran ventanal de su habitación. Se sentía preocupada por lo que estaría a punto de suceder.

“Su majestad, ¿Me quería ver?”

Glimmer volteo a ver a su habitante donde encontró a Catra detrás de ella. La felina tenía las habituales ropas oscuras de Halfmoon.

“Si Catra. Tenemos que hablar.” dice acercándose a su novia que permaneció estoica en su lugar “Por favor, nada de formalidades cuando estemos juntas.”

Catra esboza una ligera sonrisa.

“Como digas, Sparkles.”

La reina ignoró el habitual apodo de su amante. Ella y Catra mantenían una relación amorosa desde hace un par de años cuando la joven reina le confeso sus sentimientos en un ataque sorpresa de la Horda y Catra quedo mal herida donde se pensaba de que iba a perder la vida. Glimmer al ver su compañera en el suelo perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre no pudo evitar derramar sus sentimientos por la felina.

Los sentimientos fueron aceptados.

“Hable con los consejeros hoy.”

“¿Oh? Y que querían esos ancianos contigo?” estaba sorprendida ya que Glimmer se mantenía alejada habitualmente de los consejeros pero si tuvo una reunión significa que debía ser algo importante.

“Consideran que...” Esto sería mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba “que tengo la edad suficiente para tener un matrimonio y un heredero.”

Glimmer observo con atención y preocupación de como las facciones tranquilas de Catra se empezaban a romper por la revelación. Odiaba dar malas noticias y que sellaran su destino.

“Creen que es hora de reforzar la alianza con un matrimonio debido a que la ‘Horda Prime’ se han vuelto mas poderosos con la toma de otros reinos.” Se acerca un poco mas a Catra y toma su mano dando un fuerte apretón. “Hay una lista con varios candidatos ‘potenciales’”.

Los ojos bicolores de Catra se iluminan con esperanza por eso ultimo “¿Estoy en la lista?” Tiene esperanza. Se considera como una buena candidata ya que era la actual gobernante de Halfmoon.

Glimmer niega con la cabeza.

“Abogue por ti pero los consejeros no querían que alguien como ‘tú’ estuviera en la lista.” Pudo escuchar como el corazón de Catra se rompía levemente a medida de que hablaban.

Ambas saben a lo que se referían.

Catra antes de encontrarse con su destino de ser la reina de Halfmoon primero fue la malvada segundo al mando de la Horda donde gracias a sus decisiones e ira la mayoría de Etheria sufrió.

Se redimió ante los ojos de la Rebelión cuando asesino a Hordak con ayuda de Adora, pero sabe que hubo aún ciertos sectores que le guardaban recelo hacía ella y los consejeros de Brightmoon fue uno de ellos. También saben que hubo otro motivo para no meterla en la lista.

Catra estaba enfadada “Son unos estúpidos bueno para nada que lo único que hacen es llorar mientras que los demás salen a la guerra” despotricaba.

Uno de los motivos del porque Catra busco desesperadamente la redención fue por Glimmer.

Después del portal consumió otro fracaso ante los ojos de Hordak y ella terminó auto-exiliándose así que de inmediato fue a Crimson Wasted donde tomó posesión de un grupo de guerrilleros (con ayuda de Scorpia) donde estableció un pequeño régimen que se expandió por todo el desierto con rapidez. Paso a ser un reino entero y Catra rápidamente comenzó a atacar a la Horda ya que gracias a sus conocimientos podía predecir los lugares en donde estarían.

Eso llamo la atención de la Rebelión.

En una de las tantas escaramuzas contra algún punto de suministros de la Horda la Rebelión apareció al mismo tiempo que el ejercito de Catra donde terminaron capturando a la felina y se la llevaron al castillo de Brightmoon para ser juzgada por sus actos pasados.

Entonces ahí fue cuando la vio.

Glimmer se veía tan hermosa e imponente sentada en el trono flotante del cielo. Una mujer bella que cambió bastante con el pasar de los años dejando de un lado a aquella niña inmadura volviéndose toda una mujer joven sorprendiendo gratamente a la felina que se quedo sin habla mientras observa como la mujer hablaba o caminaba mientras era juzgada.

Fue extraño para Catra ya que se quedo embobada con la joven reina mientras era sentenciada a una posible muerte.

“¿Que haremos?” Pregunta Glimmer con tristeza ya que odiaba la idea de casarse con alguien que no amaba y aparte tener un hijo haciendo que la idea le diera nauseas. No quería estar con nadie mas que no fuera Catra.

Catra toma la otra mano de Glimmer y la ve fijamente adorando los ojos morados y grandes de su joven reina.

“Podemos hablar nuevamente con los consejeros y decirles que soy la persona mas apta para desposarte como mi reina” dice “Tengo un reino poderoso a mi disposición y aunque no te obligare a tener hijos conmigo te podría dejar embarazada con un cachorro cuando quieras y cuando llegue mi temporada de apareamiento”

“Créeme que lo que mas me gustaría es llevar tu hijo en mi vientre lo mas pronto posible pero los consejeros tienen ideas arcaicas y nunca aceptaran nuestra unión.”

Cuando ambas mujeres establecieron un noviazgo formal hace un par de años la idea fue juzgada y rechazada pero a ambas no les importó lo que se les dijo. Glimmer creía firmemente que a los consejeros les daba igual que Catra haya sido parte de la horda sino que les importaba de que fuera una mujer. Les espantaba la idea de que la anatomía de la felina cambiara con las llamadas ‘temporadas de apareamiento’ donde podía embarazar a cualquier mujer. No lo consideraban natural. Querían que Glimmer se casara con un hombre pleno y derecho como dictaba la tradición.

“Pues que se jodan” gruñó “Tendrán que aceptar la idea les guste o no.” “TÚ eres la reina de Brightmoon. Ellos son los que te deben escuchar no al revés.”

“La gente no aceptará que la reina ignore a sus consejeros.”

“Pues que se jodan también.”

Glimmer pone su mano en el pecho de la felina que estaba ampliamente alterada para poder tranquilizarla y lo logra. Catra al ver el movimiento de la joven reina se tranquiliza sabiendo que su arrebato no ayudaría en nada.

Catra no tenía consejeros en Halfmoon o no tuvo en su corta etapa en Crimson Wasted así que nunca tuvo que lidiar con ellos pero las pocas interacciones que tuvo con los de Brightmoon fue ampliamente molesto.

“Hablaremos con ellos mañana pero por ahora debemos descansar.”

Ambas mujeres desaparecen en una bomba rosa de chispas y vuelven a reaparecer en la cama flotante que casi llegaba al techo de la habitación. Catra no podía acostumbrarse aún a la transportación mágica de la joven reina a pesar de que llevaban juntas varios años. Cuando aparecieron Catra se dejo caer en la suave cama con dolor de cabeza mientras que la mujer mas joven se ponía encima de la felina buscando una posición cómoda para dormir.

“Pesas mucho” dice Catra con una sonrisa burlona colocando sus manos en la cintura de su novia.

“Callate” responde Glimmer con fastidió cerrando los ojos “o no tendremos sexo por una semana”

Catra ensancha los ojos por la sorpresa y el miedo por la declaración.

“¡NO!” era un castigo que ni se lo deseaba a su peor enemigo.

La joven reina se ríe suavemente de la exageración de su novia y con una pequeña sonrisa susurra: “Te amo, Catra.”

“y yo a ti, Sparkles”

“Sin sexo por un mes debido al apodo.”

“¡NO!

Glimmer duerme con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No dejaría que todo esto se arruinara por un grupo de personas aunque deba sacrificar todo para permanecer a lado de Catra.

o-o-o

Días después Catra tuvo que regresar a Halfmoon debido a que aún tenía varios pendientes como reina. La felina estaba sentada en su trono de piedra roja mientras leía los correos que le mandaba Scorpia para avisarle de como iban las cosas en Crimson Wasted.

“Su majestad. la Reina de Brighmoon está aquí” Habló un viejo magicat.

Catra dejo el correo a un lado e indicó que la joven reina entrara. Catra bajo por las escaleras de piedra mientras que Glimmer aparecía con un chispazo rosado en el gran salón.

“Reina Glimmer” hace una reverencia “Me honra tener tu presencia en estos lados.”

“Nada de formalidades.”

Catra esboza una sonrisa y con burla dice.

“Por supuesto, Sparkles.”

Glimmer no dice nada mas y se abalanza a la felina que la tomó y la besa con un beso apasionado. Se siguieron besando por varios segundos hasta que el aire empezó a faltar y ambas se separan con un jadeo.

Catra ronroneaba desde lo mas profundo de su pecho y Glimmer se maravillaba por el suave sonido.

“¿y eso porque? No me molesta para nada las muestras de amor de tu parte pero ¿porque?” pregunta Catra. Sentía curiosidad.

“Saque a los viejos consejeros de mi castillo” dice con orgullo tomando la cara de su novia.

Catra se sorprende por la revelación y no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se posara en su rostro “¡Eso es genial!” felicitaba porque finalmente Glimmer saco a la verdadera escoria del castillo que limitaba el potencial de la joven reina.

“Ahora Bow es mi único consejero.”

La felina asiente como si estuviera de acuerdo “Un movimiento importante para el chico flecha supongo.”

Glimmer se separa de la felina.

“Arrodillate” ordena de repente. Catra la mira confundida “Arrodillate” dice nuevamente.

Catra la mira confundida por unos segundos pero acata la orden. Que bueno que estaban solas ya que no soportaría los murmullos de sus guardias si vieran de repente a su reina arrodillarse.

“Ahora como reina de Brightmoon exijo que me des tu mano.” dice.

Catra le da su mano a la joven reina sin saber que estaba pasando pero aún así siguió acatando las ordenes que le daban a pesar de que ambas tenían la misma posición jerárquica.

Glimmer toma la mano de Catra y sigue hablando:

“Ahora exijo que me pidas matrimonio.”

La Reina de Halfmoon se queda sorprendida por la petición de la otra reina buscando en su rostro cualquier ápice de burla o duda pero no encontró nada. Hablaba en serio. ¿En serio estaba pasando esto? Trago saliva nerviosamente al pensar un futuro con la joven reina y entonces sonríe levemente.

“Glimmer, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?”


End file.
